Television viewers may become distracted while viewing live or recorded media content. The distracted television viewers may miss portions of the media content and wish to view the missed portions. In order to do so, the viewers must manually browse through the recording to locate the last scene they watched and playback from there. This manual process is cumbersome and time-consuming. There is a need for a more convenient approach to viewing missed portions of media content. This application is intended to address such issues and provide related advantages.